Merry Christmas, Marauders
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Random Christmas fics with pairings of James/Lily Sirius/OC and Remus/OC Fluff and cuteness.


**I know Christmas is a little over a month away but I like Christmas. So I'm going to write fluffy happy stuff that involves Christmas music. Enjoy, fellow people who also like Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter. Sadly it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the song. But I own Vivian! So HA!**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need <em>

Remus Lupin looked across the common room. Vivian Moon was talking animatedly to Lily Evans who was hanging on James Potter's arm. He looked a little awkward and Remus smiled slightly. He was wasting his time. He was almost one hundred percent certain that Vivian did not consider him anything more than a friend.

_I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree <em>

Viv shot a glance across the room full of partying Gryffindors to where Remus sat in an armchair reading a book. Though most people just thought he looked poor, Viv thought that made him all the more adorable. He caught her looking at him and she blushed a furious shade of pink when he smiled at her.

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<em>

Remus loved everything about her. From her long auburn curls and dark green eyes to her kind and caring personality. She was beautiful and he loved her more than anything. If he could wish for one thing it would be Viv's love. But why would such a wonderful person love a monster like him? His heart sank.

_Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

Vivian said goodbye to James and Lily and left them sitting on a couch by the fire. She danced her way across the common room and sat down on the arm of his chair. He looked up at her.

"Hi Remus." She said smiling at him.

"H-hi, Vivian." He stammered.

"Oh please, it's Viv. You know that, silly."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree <em>

"What did you need?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a git.

"Oh, uh…you just looked lonely. I just thought I would come say hi…and um…" She said quietly.

"Oh. I'm just reading." _You are so stupid._ He thought, mentally chastising himself.

Vivian looked rather put out. "Um, okay then. I'll just go-" She motioned vaguely to where Sirius and Ivory were talking to James and Lily. She got up off her perch on the arm of Remus' chair and started to walk away when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Please don't. I didn't mean you had to leave. I uh…"

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day <em>

Vivian smiled sadly. "No, I can see you're busy reading. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just going to-"

She pulled her arm away from him and turned away faster than Remus could react. She didn't want him to see the tears forming in her eyes. Nothing would have made her happier than for Remus to accept her but he had gone and pushed her away. Why had she even bothered?__

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby <em>

Remus stared after her. She had walked over to where Sirius, Ivory, James, and Lily were standing. Sirius hugged her in an attempt to console her while Lily and Ivory tried to talk to her. James looked confused but succeeded in making Viv laugh which helped a bit.__

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

She felt stupid. She sat in a chair across the room from where Remus had been sitting. She glanced up to see a small sprig of mistletoe growing above her head.

"Really?" She questioned the plant. Was it really necessary to mock her too?

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click <em>

Remus felt terrible and decided to go and find Vivian. He pushed his way through his fellow Gryffindors in search of Vivian's reddish-brown hair. He couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he saw her in the corner of the common room, her chin resting on her knees looking miserable. He ran over to her, pushing people out of the way to get to her.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>baby _

What did he have to lose? He walked right up to her and kissed her. Green eyes locked on blue ones, Vivian's eyes widening as she realized what exactly was happening. She got out of her chair, standing up in order to kiss him properly. She pulled away a moment later, smiling up at him.

"Um…hi?" He supplied shyly.

Vivian laughed.

_All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air <em>

It was the happiest either of them had been in days. She threw her arms around his neck, breathing in the comforting smell of everything that was Remus Lupin.

"So…you want to join the party?" Vivian asked.

"I'd love to."

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I  
>really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Viv's wish had finally come true. She had wanted this to happen for so long. She had waited ages for him to realize that she loved him more than anyone. She and Remus joined the crowd of Gryffindors who were had paired off to dance to a song by the Weird Sisters.__

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door <em>

They spent half the night talking and laughing in the common room. Only when Sirius came downstairs to tell them to be quiet did they say goodnight and finally go to bed.

_Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<em>

To Viv, Remus was the best Christmas present she could have asked for.

**It's not all that I had hoped it would be but still review because…because I said. **


End file.
